Bad Robot Productions
Logo: In a box containing fog and some zooming grass, which is situated against a black BG, a silhouette of a robot sneaks in faraway to the right, then to the left (closer to us), and then the shabby robot, or as Bog the Crocodile calls it “BR-0149” which is now revealed to have a red color with a curved rectangular shaped head and yellow eyes, appears in front of us. He blinks once and then J.J. Abrams’ kids, Henry & Gracie Abrams, say "BAD ROBOT" (Or sometimes not at all.) Then, in a white abstract font, "BAD ROBOT" appears below the box. Instantly the picture becomes abstract and still (two logo shots here depict the logo before and after the transformation). FX/SFX: The robot moving and J.J. Abrams’ kids, Henry & Gracie Abrams saying BAD ROBOT! Variant: On TV shows, the short version was used, where the robot only runs left once and then pops up into the screen. Music/Sounds: TBA Availability:Ultra Rare, as all of the early movies realeased by Bad Robot are Hard to find but it Appears on J.J. Abrams' shows, such as Alias, Lost, What About Brian, Fringe ''and ''Six Degrees. Long version appears on movies. Epic version appears on newer shows and movies first to use Super 8. Scare Factor: Depending on the variant: Lost: Low Others:; Nightmare. Some crapless kids may be scared by it, but... This is considered as a humorous logo. Bad robot is working with the devs of fortnite to make a new game Mad Robot Films Logo (Bad Robot Version) WATCH IF YOU DARE!!! Bog the Crocodile: “If I watch this logo footage, I’m going to punch myself in the face!” Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare Ranked Logos Category:Fright Ranked Logos Category:Black and White Logos Category:Quiet logos Category:Red Logos Category:Unscary Logos Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Scary Logos Wiki Category:2015 Category:Redeemed from spam categories Category:Scary Logos that debuted in 2008 Category:Melancholy logos Category:2016 Category:Robot Logos Category:Logos That Scared Psycho Kid Category:Logos That Could Not Scare Zach Elliott Category:Heh heh heh Category:Logos that freaking scare the hell out of people for some really weird reason nobody knows why Category:Logos that scare Ducktale Category:Taken From "The Muppets Babies" Category:Taken From "The Muppets" Category:Loigos that scare me Category:This logo scared me Category:I got scared by this logo Category:Logo that King Pig wees his pants Category:Logo that explode bomby Category:Logos That Make Pingu Piss And Shit The Bed 12:30am Category:Logos that make Felix The Cat, Tom, Garfield, Slyvester, Doraemon, Meowth, Gumball and Jibanyan become so happy and party hard! Category:Logos that would wake up robbie Rotten (lazytown) Category:Logos that scare Greg (Ratatoing) Category:Children who act like pingu Category:Logos that scare koolkidz112 Category:Logos That scare Nickelodeon Movies Category:Logos that give me robux Category:Logos that make me shit the bed Category:Logos that make me shit on the floor Category:Logos that make me vomit Category:Robots Category:Logos with Robots Category:Logos that scare Wubbzy Category:Logos that scare Unikitty Category:Logos that scare Puppycorn Category:Logos that gets yoshi to change the channel to golf Category:Logos that Perry The Platypus Was Being Saved By Santa Claus Category:Logos that are so freaking scary that you get sent to airship for The Koopalings. Baby Mario takes Mega Construx too seriously and You Get Sent To Playmobil The Movie Category:Logos so scary that you roll on the floor knocking everyone and poop out an explosive dump that explodes killing everyone in the universe and forms a black hole with a bunch of Roblox Noob Oof and you fucking die Category:I ship Rayman with Megurine Luka Category:Logos that contain robots Category:Logos that scare Courage The Cowardly Dog Category:Car Logos Category:Logos that could not scare Bob Larry and Junior Category:Logos that make you throw your laptop out the window at 3AM then FNAF jumpscares your computer and then you hit the screen with a hammer hard Category:Logos that scare Lynn Loud Category:Logos that scare Lori Loud Category:Roblox gun Category:Logos that are from Nissan Navara GT Category:Logos that scare Hatsune Miku Category:Nissan Opel Category:It's time to stop DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT IS SCARY OR A LOGO Category:Logos That Make You Play We Are One By Sofia Tarasova In Earrape At The Canadian Border And Then Justin Trudeau Sends Nukes to Malta And Then Gaia Cauchi Dies And The Canadians Get To Fuck Up The Azure Window And All The Maltese PEOPLE DIES Category:Loud Logos Category:Logos that are so loud that makes The Angry Birds smash the computer Category:Logos that made Angry German Kid Smash his Keyboard Category:Taken from "Alias" Category:Taken from "Lost" Category:Taken from "What About Brian" Category:Taken from "Fringe" Category:Taken from "Six Degrees" Category:Taken from "Super 8" Category:Children who act like Junior from Problem Child Category:ELMO IS BOUNCING A BALL Category:Children who act like Bart Simpson Category:Children who need to be on Beyond Scared Straight Category:Logos so scary that George Pig turns into a dinosaur and destroys the whole town Category:Logos that make Cupcake and Dino cause havoc all over Big City and gets executed in the Chamber of Death Category:Logos so scary that you fall off you chair and throw a illumination bomb at the saturn, then saturn falls down to terrain like a meteorite and you get sent to Wiggler Bounce.. AND ANGRY WIGGLER SQUISHES YOU AND YOU DIE! Category:Stop with the Peppa Pig Categories! Category:Logos that Robbie Rotten likes Category:Logos that Sportacus likes Category:Error 404 Category:Logos that scare the Harvey Street Kids Category:Logos that scare Ed Edd N Eddy Category:Logos that Count Duckula hates Category:Logos that scare Count Duckula Category:Logos that Wubbzy hates Category:Logos that scare Coco Category:Logos that scare Frankie Category:Logos that scare Mac Category:Logos that scare Bloo Category:Logos that scare Eduardo Category:Logos that scare Madame Blueberry Category:Logos that scare Bog the Crocodile Category:Logos that scare SpongeBob Category:Logos so-SRYBUJGJBGFUJGFUJ Category:Logos that scare Inklings Category:Logos that scare Leeroy Jenkins Category:Logos that scare Mario (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that should not be watched by people who are prone to epilepsy Category:Logos that scare Mona (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare everyone on the whole universe Category:Logos that scare Dora the Explorer Category:Logos that scare Sora Category:Logos that scare BIG Pyro Category:Logos That Scare Peach (Mario Party 10) Category:Logos that scare Big Chungus Category:Logos that scare Sephiroth Category:Logos that scare Kaepora Gaebora Category:Logos that scare Chun Li Category:Logos that scare Master Chief Category:Logos that scare King Dedede Category:Logos that scare Big Smoke Category:Logos that scare Professor Oak Category:Logos that scare every single Teletubbies Category:Logos that scare Gordon Freeman Category:Logos that scare Dragon Spyro Category:Logos that scare Roy Koopa (Mario series) Category:Logos that scare Roy (Fire Emblem) Category:Logos that scare Nurse Joy Category:Logos that scare RED Pyro Category:Logos that scare Cuphead Category:Logos that scare ImJayStation Category:Logos that scare Kat and Ana (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Jimmy T (WarioWare) Category:Logos that scare Lightning McQueen Category:Logos that used to scare MovingBridge2008 Category:Logos that scare the wiggles